


Subterfuge

by Copperfur



Series: A Soul's Dance [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: AU. Destiny decided they should meet. They experienced uncertain situations and death threats, but overcame them. Neither of them expected to become the partners to the Child of Light, but welcomed the fact they were together forever.





	1. Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written as a part of the Too Many Cooks Challenge on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum. As a part of this challenge, my partner-in-crime DarkBalance and I will be alternating between writing drabbles set in a world we're sharing. Our world is what happened to Wizarmon, Tailmon and Hikari in 01 and 02. Since I'm starting us off, DB's collection is called Direct Assault and available only on ffn. Remember to read both fics to get a full understanding of this world. I'm doing the 01 story; DB's doing the 02. Our titles are also the prompts given by our partner, so DB gives me all of my prompts and I give DB all of hers. This also means that updates are dependent not only on my inspiration/writing, but hers as well since we're alternating. So I write one, she writes one etc.

He was a wanderer and had been alone for many years. When the bond Wizarmon had with his original Chosen shattered, he went from village to village, helping the residents of each one and avoiding trouble when he could.

When he fell from the sky that day, exhausted from using too much of his magic, he never expected to land in a camp site. Wizarmon certainly wasn't expecting his life to be saved, either, believing that he had no more friends in this world.

Very vaguely, his senses registered that he was under attack. But the attack was halted by a feline Digimon at the same level as him: Adult. He was grateful for the save and would thank his saviour later when he awoke. Right now, though, he needed to rest.

Wizarmon awoke hours later and came face to face with the feline who had saved him, as she pulled back his collar and gave him some water. He drank it thirstily and then struggled to his feet, holding his staff tightly.

"Did you save me?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"I didn't do much," she acknowledged. "I couldn't leave you lying there."

"Well, thank you, then. I guess I'll be off now." He struggled to remain upright, using his staff for balance.

"Don't be silly," Tailmon corrected, masking the panic she felt. She poked him once and he toppled back to the ground. "You used up a lot of your strength; you're too weak to go anywhere."

"I know you helped me, but I don't have anything for you," he argued.

But Tailmon shook her head. He had the answers she was looking for; that was more than enough reason to keep him around. "You do," she returned. "Let's start with your name – mine's Tailmon."

Wizarmon didn't understand what Tailmon was aiming towards. Even so, he detected the presence of some Gazimon in the background who were irate that he had fallen into their camp site. So for now, he held his cards close to his chest.

"Wizarmon," he answered and lifted up his collar which had stubbornly remained down turned after Tailmon let him drink.

Tailmon blinked, studying him analytically. "Alright," she finally responded.

She noticed he had quite a few battle scars and was curious about his past. Tailmon may have been Vamdemon's top soldier, but even she had enough brains about her to figure out who was or had been a Chosen Digimon.

"You appear to be a seasoned warrior. Were you with a human before this?"

Alarm bells rang in Wizarmon's head. There was no way he would let her know about his past with his Chosen Child. She would be disgusted with him if she ever learned the truth behind his former Chosen Child's origins.

" _No_ ," he replied telepathically, figuring something bad would happen if he revealed anything.

Tailmon's other paw slid to her glove and she took it off. "You're lying," she commented casually, holding up the paw that had a big criss-cross scar on it. "Vamdemon did this because he hated my eyes. What's to say he won't do something to you?"

"You'll tell him," came Wizarmon's curt retort. He shakily stood up again, clutching his staff as support.

Tailmon snorted, a bitter sound. Wizarmon was mystified by the noise, wondering if something else had gone wrong in her life. "I wouldn't, actually. I may be his top soldier, but I have my own secrets."

She replaced the glove over her paw and glanced at the Gazimon who were inching closer. "Beat it!" She hissed at them, baring her teeth and claws. Tailmon took a step forward to ensure they got the message.

The grey rabbit-like Digimon fled, shouting curses at her in fear. Tailmon turned and gave Wizarmon a look that said: ' _What's it to be?_ '

Wizarmon shook his head again. There was still too much he didn't know about Tailmon. It seemed like she was destined to be a Chosen Digimon herself, but Vamdemon had crushed the idea out of her almost completely.


	2. Flirt

When Tailmon learned that neither Vamdemon nor Phantomon needed her that night, Wizarmon suggested that they find a tree and sit in it, doing guard duty. Tailmon agreed, realizing that it was better than those stupid Bakemon messing up the responsibility.

Once they were settled in a nice solid branch, Wizarmon turned slightly and winked. "How are you feeling?" He asked, smirking mischievously behind his collar.

"Huh?" Caught off guard by the suggestive tone, Tailmon appeared shocked. "What are you doing?!" She hissed, recovering her composure. "Do you want Phantomon to put his scythe through our heads?!"

A chuckle was her only answer at first. "No, I am genuinely concerned about you," the mage Digimon replied.

"Then what are you-"

"You need to relax more, Tailmon. I'm trying to lighten the mood by making you happier," Wizarmon explained, sensing with his mind-reading abilities that something was bothering her.

"You… what?" Tailmon stammered, feeling exposed to his powers. "Are you a mind reader?"

"Yes," Wizarmon saw no point in hiding the truth. "But I can do much more than that. Watch."

He pulled off his hat and stuck a gloved hand inside. Pulling it out, he brought out a dove and presented it to Tailmon as a present. She gasped in surprise and slowly accepted it. Reaching into his hat again, he pulled out a red rose, raised it to the sky in thanks and offered it to the feline. Tailmon was speechless.

"You're a magician, too?" She spoke at length.

Wizarmon nodded. "One of my many skills," he admitted, smiling with his eyes.

Truth be told, he was ready to start a relationship with Tailmon.

Wizarmon knew it would be a long road, with many guarded secrets and emotional walls coming between them at times. But with the beginning he'd crafted with his flirting, the elf was sure the relationship would remain solid for many years. It would be their perfect paradise.

In the distance, Phantomon watched the pair from the shadows, displeased. He didn't approve of their flirting. The two were soldiers in the Master's army, not some love-struck newbies on their first mission. The spectre debated on whether he would inform Vamdemon or not and decided not to. He wanted to keep an eye on them himself.


	3. Anxiety

Phantomon approached the pair two days later, raising his scythe ominously. "The Master would be so disappointed if he knew you two were playing 'catch the rose petal'. I suggest toughening your hearts and getting back to work, lest my mouth walks and my scythe cuts."

The spectre floated away, leaving Tailmon staring at Wizarmon in shock. "He knows!" She hissed, frightened now. "How long has he known?!" She panicked and glanced around fretfully, looking for any of Vamdemon's other minions.

Wizarmon placed a gloved hand on the feline's shoulder, waiting until she looked up at him. "Calm down, it will be fine. We should do as Phantomon advised, though. I don't think he'll tell Vamdemon unless we really push his limits. I, for one, am not going to do that."

Tailmon nodded eagerly, all too willing to distance herself from Wizarmon lest Phantomon continued spying on them. It hurt Wizarmon to realize this, but he knew it was for the best, since he didn't particularly want to be sent to the dungeon or worse… deleted.

The feeling of emotional distance from Wizarmon prickled at Tailmon's senses, but she stood her ground. It was such a pity, she realized, because she had just gotten used to being close to someone. And now it was being taken away from her due to rules she had no choice but to obey. She didn't want to die, either.

The longer they had to keep themselves closed off from each other, the more it hurt them inside. Until Wizarmon became reserved and Tailmon an ice queen.

It became part of them to the point that when fate set them up to meet a certain girl later on, the masks would shatter and their real selves would return. But that meeting was still a long way off, the girl not yet ready to accept her place in the Chosen Children.


	4. Clash

A week later, through careful organizational skills and after ensuring none of Vamdemon's minions were watching, Wizarmon met up with Tailmon. Their hearts were just starting to close emotionally, but they still had enough interest in each other to keep the meeting as short as they could.

"Keep this short..." Tailmon murmured, looking around warily. "We don't know who's watching..."

Wizarmon nodded. "Don't worry, Tailmon. I know what I'm doing." He patted the top of the feline's head and she leaned into the touch, half-closing her eyes. After a moment, he stopped and Tailmon opened her eyes to glance up at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Remember what Phantomon was saying earlier? About how Vamdemon's started talking about the Eighth Child?"

Tailmon nodded and crossed her paws over her chest. "Vamdemon's going to want all his forces with him when he begins searching for the child. There'll be no room for emotional instability. We'll have to be on top of our game." She uncrossed her arms and turned to watch the sun set below the horizon.

Wizarmon turned to observe it as well, thinking about their situation. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't kept an eye out with his abilities and now there was a Digimon upon them.

"I had hoped the two of you were improving under my ultimatum, but it seems I was wrong. I warned you that my mouth would walk and my scythe would cut." Phantomon loomed up out of the shadows menacingly, brandishing his weapon.

Vamdemon watched from the castle as Phantomon threatened the failures.

Tailmon screamed as she dodged the chain mace. "We're sorry, Phantomon. We didn't think anyone was watching."

The spectre slashed with his scythe, but Wizarmon blocked with his staff. "I have no time for excuses and neither does the Master. You, Tailmon, are going to be punished if that's what it takes to keep the two of you in line. Master's orders."

Phantomon hurled the chain mace again, catching Wizarmon around the neck. The mage had no time to retrieve his staff from where it lay after falling from his gloved fingers. Phantomon knowingly glanced up at the castle and seemed to receive a nod from Vamdemon. Gesturing with his scythe, a bubble formed and trapped Tailmon in place. "The Master wants to punish both of you in fact."

With neither of them able to do anything, Tailmon curled up in a ball and withdrew into herself. Wizarmon could only watch with emerald eyes brimming with cold fury.


End file.
